Mission
by undead3
Summary: A newly formed Order, and a newly made Canoness. As Canoness Vylerine prepares a mission of the Adeptia Sororitas to become one of her Order's first Commandrys dark forces prepare to stop her, and to bring the entire world around her to it's end.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Celestian Superior Vylerine pressed down the hall as quickly as she could. Each of the Shrines she passed looming down on her, the eye's of the decorational skulls casting judgment as she hurried past. Each shrine demanded at least a minute prayer at each, and under more normal circumstances she would observe this tradition. However today she would instead self-flagellate herself for ten minutes for each she ignored once the day was done. Today there was something else that demanded immediate action.

Outside her personal armour and in her robes the thirty-four year old woman felt less steady in her stride. However the weight of the tomes at her side, the bolt-pistol on her thigh and distraction of today's events allowed her to press forward as if she was power-armour of an even greater quality than she had ever worn. As she marched down the hall Servo-skulls observed her, her long blond hair flowing behind her, and if not for the scars on her left jaw-line and the strength in her posture she might have been mistaken to be anything but the Sororitas she was.

Eyes full of condemnation watched Vylerine as she reached the end of the hall. Priests stood clustered in the corner by the doors to her objective. She cared not for their looks, nor their reasons for being there. Instead she ignored them and their protests as she reached the doors and knocked as hard as she could, the sound of her knocks ringing like adamentium down the hall. The veteran Sororitas waited for a short moment and impatiently prepared to knock again. After that, if she was made to wait any longer she would simply open the doors herself. However before she could strike the doors again, a pair of Cherub Servitors opened the two massive doors for her. Her arm hung uselessly in the air as the path to her and her target was cleared of obstacles.

The sight on the other side of the door pulled at Vylerine's heart, she felt tempted to drop to her knees immediately. However a surge of will allowed the Sororitas to walk into the waiting chamber without changing her expression from the disinterested mask she was wearing. After she walked in the sound of the doors sealing closed behind her nearly surprised her, their silence a testimony to the devotion to detail the room's only other occupant possessed. The sounds of half-intelligible prayers seeped from the other end of the chamber, giving her time to take stock of any changes in the room.

The gold lined mahogany desk remained where it had been for over eighteen years, the candles burned dimly in their usual places, a new servo-skull floated in the corner of the room organizing the hundreds of books occupied the bookshelf that lined the chamber. So little about the room, it's occupant, and the shrine at it's other side had changed, making it, like it's owner, such a bastion for faith for all those years. However the changes were there, and now they seemed to glow to Vylerine.

"What brings you here in such a hurry sister?" The room's other occupant asked, the voice weighed down by years of hardships, knowledge that most assuredly had been ordered to keep secret, and loss which would make any hardened veteran weep. The question was followed by the other occupant rising from their kneeling position, silhouetted by the fire at the base of the shrine at the other end of the room.

Vylerine almost wavered, she almost chose instead to flee in embarrassment and to instead return to her chambers to punish herself for her misdeeds. "I came to demand to know why." She eventually stated resolutely reaching into her robes to remove the parchment she had received. The writing holding such weight that it felt physical. She felt damned just by touching this paper.

The amusement in the other's voice almost sparking Vylerine's wrath. "And what is so wrong with this? Am I not allowed to do what I have done? Please enlighten me as to what I could have possibly done that has you only now storming into my office." Her wrath was slowly eating away at her, the feelings of this betrayal were building.

"What...What you've done? I have served for over eighteen years, in those eighteen years only once have I ever wavered, only once have I ever made any mistake. You now think you can just do this, to me, to all of us?" Vylerine's voice was trembling, she wanted to scream but the priests outside meant she could not. She wanted to display her outrage, but it would be futile.

Across from her soft laughter flowed. "You think I'm acting out of some disregard for that? Dear Vylerine, this is for you more than it's for me or for anyone else. Don't think of it as a betrayal but instead think of it as what it is, opportunity to expand your future. After all no mater how loyal you have ever been, I never planned on dying any time soon and even if I died, then you'd have to wait even longer before your own chance to lead would come about."

Finally she did break, she could no longer control herself as she shouted her reply. "You think I cared about leading! I never even considered it. All I know, all I am is my service to the Emperor, to the Ecclesiarchy. And now you do this? How could you?"

Suddenly Vylerine could feel arms clasped tightly around her. The scent of perfume, the feeling of the short hair of her Cannoness, the warmth of her embrace. "I know Vylerine. But you must understand the bigger picture."

"No."

"No, you MUST!" Cannoness Kathais demanded, tightening her hold. "Tying yourself down like this will only ensure your own failure." The embrace ended, and the woman silently strode to her desk before sitting down. At sixty-seven years she still looked to be only in her thirties, and moved as if she were even younger. As she sat she began to use the pad on her desk to pull of cogitator commands on her screen.

"You keep saying that. What are you getting at?" The sister demanded, reigning in her emotions.

"Vylerine...I'm releasing you from the service of our Coven...I'm releasing you because the Ecclesiarchy wishes for us to provide veterans to lead a new mission on a world we are establishing a crucial presence on." Kathais explained straightly. "I am not punishing you, I have nothing to ever hold against you. Vylerine, all I want for you is success. And I think this..." the Cogitator displayed a series of images, an new order symbol, a new armour color pattern, and the schematics for a new structure, which the Canonness gestured towards. "...is the perfect chance for you to try your hand at being CANONNESS Vylerine."

Vylerine stood shocked, how should she respond...how could she respond. The tension was lost, the ache in her heart felt more severe but was now matched with guilt. Meanwhile laughter emerged from the Canonness. "I order you to not Flagellate yourself tonight, I forgive you your mistake, for it is partially my fault sister. However I wish for you to begin packing and preparing not only your own gear, but to take from our reliquary what you need. The ship which will be taking you on your journey will be arriving in two weeks time, and if I may so impose, I have some lessens I wish to provide you with before you leave."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The journey through the warp had finally ended, bulkheads opened, view ports unsealed, and the realm of reality was laid bare to those aboard to witness. Currently only Vylerine was at this observation port as the heavy blast shutters were raised. As the shutters were raised, so too did the head of the now named Canonness rise from the ground where she had been praying. To meet her gaze was the entirety of the Fengfu Keyan system, a lone white dwarf shinning brightly at it's center as two extremely thick and resource rich asteroid belts circled it, and further out the only inhabitable planet in the system Keyan I.

She felt very fortunate looking upon the system, the Emperor had blessed her voyage with almost no noticeable difficulties, of the two sisters that have traveled with her one she knew from her time in the Argent Shroud. More importantly the newly declared Prioress of their order had given her authority over what would become one of the bastion world's of their order and she was to receive the first of the new sisters which would be filling the order's ranks.

Currently it was only Vylerine and her two sisters, Sister Chrana an Celestine, now the Canonness' Palatine, from an order she had never seen before, and Sister Bellolla from who was an Argent Shroud Seraphim Sister Superior. They had not spent much time socializing since they had begun this journey but the Canonness felt she could certainly trust the judgment of either of her sisters, as well as their virtue and the power of their faith in battle.

With a content sigh she rose from her knelling position and began to leave the observation port. In the coming days the Canonness would certainly need to rely on the judgment of her two sisters. The three had gone ahead of their new sisters to inspect the mission which would soon enough be expanded to represent the order's new Commandery. This planet, and Vylerine's forces on it, would form the shield for the developing order, a bastion that recently completed Missions and other prepared Commanderies would strike out from.

The newly formed and developing Order of the Jade Rose has only existed for three years, Canonness Vylerine having begun the tests of purity necessary to advance to her current position two years ago, and completing them last year before making full haste Keyan I. Upon the ground the Canonness would begin her task of ensuring everything was to her expectations, and that the local governor understood the importance of her position on the world.

With a deep intake of breath the Canonness prepared to go over her opening statement's to the governor, only for the sounds of two different sets of armoured heels, and a steady metallic clicking to interrupt. With a swift turn She faced the newcomers. To the left most stood Sister Chrana who was, in her typical fashion, still in her power armour the white base with green highlights and gold with silver gleaming in the light. Chrana herself had short, nearly pitch black hair, the Astra Militarum like cut and the several deep scars on her face making her look more the soldier the Sororitas were rather than the would be priestess' some confused them to be.

Next was Bellolla, the Seraphim was in her standard robes, her autogun slung on her back, chainsword at her side, and two tomes hanging where her plasma-pistols would holster on her armour. Her face was bright with her seemingly never ceasing smile, her brown hair hidden by the habit on her head. The Seraphim looked almost too excited, and with what little Vylerine had been able to learn of her, the Canonnes would perhaps need to lecture her on tightening the reigns on her emotions with increased prayer and extra duties.

And lastly was the... _thing_ , Vylerine least wanted to see. While some of the Mechanicum's deluded heathens were not only tolerable, but outright pleasant to be around, Artisan Imm3s was far from that example. Under her robes the sound of mechanical mobility devices continued to clink against the floor, and the false woman's sculpture of a face was again smiling in what was certainly a calculated measure to try and instinctually put Vylerine at ease. Instead the Canonness scowled back at the red robed tech-priestess.

"Sister Vylerine, such unpleasantness is entirely unnecessary. We have passed through the realm of thought and emerged safely. Now together we each will be arriving on our joint destination to experience more of the reality down below." The voice was soft and distinctly feminine, but Vylerine felt the machine's lips did not quite match the words.

"The Canonness does not need you telling her the obvious, Mechanicus." The sharp voice of Chrana admonished, "Canonness, I am ready to depart and the Captain has informed me that our shuttle will be in range for departure within three hours." Chrana stepped forward making the sign of the Aquila, to which the Canonness responded in kind.

The Tech-priestess simply ignored Chrana and pressed forward with her own agenda. "While we have not had much chance to establish a good working relationship, as I am now responsible for Keyan's entire Astropathic communication's network, I hope you can put aside your prejudges and even accept my advise and assistance. To begin with might I make a suggestion concerning your Adaptas' stance on psychic capable individuals I am sure we could even improve on your combat..." Imm3s was mercifully saved from either Chrana's or Vylerine's soon to be violent response by harsh laughter from Bellolla.

"What a sense of humor you have Tech-priestess. However..." Bellolla's autorifle was already in her hands, something she made apparent with a simple gesture, "...I must insist that you do not make such blatantly unorthodox requests of my Canonness directly. I am certain that if you were to follow the proper channels she will receive and consider your requests in due time." Bellolla's smile never wavered, and the cheer in her voice never matched the tension her sisters felt, nor the rifle she was marginally subtle in aiming at the tech-priestess.

It was then in short order that the Priestess quickly bowed to the three Battle Sisters and made a slow retreat from the room. Once the Tech-priestess was gone Vylerine allowed herself a unsuitable sigh of relief. Meanwhile Chrana was growling at the hall the Mechancus servant had fled down, while Bellolla laughed softly. This whole mess needed to be quickly cleared for the Canonness, while she did not like the Tech-priestess, and understood that she would be working on the same world. The manner in which she would have to interact with _it_ had dramatically changed.

"Would either of you care to explain what has happened?"

Chrana was first to report, "Uncertain, beyond what the Priestess has told us we know nothing of note concerning the Astropathic communications of the planet. We might have to look into acquiring our own means of Astropathic communication though to avoid dealing with... _her,_ in the future. I would suggest making an appeal to the governor."

"I'm sure we're being lead to believe that she's more of a issue than she really is. We should ready our gear and prepare for planetfall. Canonness." Bellolla's voice was still tinged with laughter, but spoke of a more immediate problem which Vylerine's combat experience could quickly deal with. An issue she was eager to deal with.

"Right, Sisters prepare for planetfall, we are setting out the moment the ship is within range of the planet. Our point of landing will be the Imperial Governor's landing pads outside the Planetary Capital. A delegation is expected to meet us there to take us to the mission for inspection, afterwards I feel we can then free ourselves up for prayer, a meal and a short meeting to determine how to correct any inadequacies we might find. " The Canonness quickly intoned. Unfortunately nothing would proceed as she had hoped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The fire broke, the Aquila Dropship had descended and was closing on the landing pad. The moment the doors opened the three Sororitas inside would begin their newest quest. To prepare their Mission before the sisters who would be occupying it would arrive. Closest to the ramp stood Bellolla, her jetpack's new gold, white and green occupying the majority of Canonness Vylerine's view. Vylerine's armour had undergone some significant changes since she had began her own ascension to her current rank two years ago. Now the armour was much more ornate, each piece now specifically redesigned to match her body and her performance expectations precisely. Gold script and robe-like embellishments adorned the armour, a shoulder length red and gold cape hung from her pauldrons.

To the Canonness' rear Chrana was overseeing the Cherub Servitors as they tended to and prepared to transport the small reliquary of armaments that were to become the Mission's first of such stockpiles. Chrana was the only of the three sisters who seemed prepared for a battle, with a Stormshield, plasmagun and powersword all locked into their places on her armour.

"Sister, I think you will send an wrong message to the governor walking out of the Aquila like that." Vylerine decided to chide Chrana lightheartedly.

Narrowed eyes and a sharp voice were with Chrana's response. "This world has not had a suitable ecclesiarchy presence in over two hundred years. I wouldn't be surprised if they arm themselves expecting us to begin a purge the moment we step off...my Canonness."

Before Vylerine could respond the familiar thump of the lander settling on land could be felt and the lander's ramp began to descend. With a single glance back the Canonness confirmed that Chrana in her strange manner had already attached her combat helmet steeling herself behind it's mechanical eyes. Thus the Sororitas made reached Keyan I, all three descending down the partially opened ramp as the embodiments of the Ecclesiarchal will, the will of the God-Emperor.

The air of the world was thick, but not unbearable, temperature was mildly warm, generally good conditions for fighting in without having to worry about the atmospheric conditions. However, as Vylerine descended she noted, the terrain had no thick cover and the rest of it was sporadic. Difficult to quickly make a defensive line in, and easy to find oneself outflanked in when making an offensive.

After a quick glance across the distant planet the Canonness allowed herself to focus on the small party that had come to meet them. At the center was a single slim individual in what appeared to be the military uniform a bureaucrat would wear to try and impress a Guardsman. What appeared to be actual officers surrounded him, and several meters behind a small clustering of Ministorum priests in armoured robes waited patiently.

"Governor De La Torre, I presume?" Vylerine greeted courtly and with a sign of the Aquila.

"I am sorry to disappoint you Canonness. I am Antonius van Daalen, finance minister of Keyan." The thin man's voice had a slight squeak to it and was higher pitched than what Vylerine had expected.

Though distorted by a Vox grill Chrana's anger was still palpable. "We were told to expect the Governor and his support." The Palatine's hand seemed to inch towards her sword.

"I'm sorry but new developments have preoccupied the governor. With so many militant factions on the planet any misstep could lead to a minor civil war." The finance minister said as he gestured towards an Repressor armoured transport, an vehicle built off the Rhino chassis meant for riot control with a forward shield and heavy flamer.

The thee Sororitas filed into the rear compartment of the Repressor followed closely by Antonius and his staff of officers, though things quickly became uncomfortable for all involved as the cherubs each loaded with a relic weapon piled into the transport. The spare attendants and personnel piled into other vehicles, auto-carraiges of a local design which allowed them to closely follow as the repressor shot off away from the urban centers and out into the less inhabited regions of the world.

 **line break**

It was clear to the three Sororitas that the Minister and his aids were rather uncomfortable in their seats. For some inexplicable reason their discomfort slightly amused Vylerine, in her blessed power armour the Repressor was as comfortable as any luxury auto-carraige. Also if the expression on Bellolla's face was anything to judge by, the way she held her smile, with a eye locked on one of the minster's attendants who happened to have a Cheriub sitting in his lap while holding a plasmagun, she was also enjoying the current situation.

"ummm, as...uerg...as you know, the facility you've received is now approximately three hundred years old and has served the Adepta Sororitas well during that time of service." Antonius clearly attempted to start a conversation, with the Sororitas.

"I know the history, Minister, I do not however have have anything more than a statement of it's previous purpose and the acreage. If you could provide me with a through description of the defensive capabilities of the temple. I also do not know what it's current stockpile of armaments is or if it is capable of smithing sacred arms." Vylerine asked of the man as courteously as possible.

In response the Minister snapped his mouth shut and looked ahead, his gaze carefully fixed on the Cherub across from him.

"My-My, it would appear my Canonness, that this man knows nothing of use. Yet the Governor sent him to us anyways... I wonder why he would do that?" Bellolla said, the mockery in her tone masking what slight annoyance she was feeling at the Minister.

"As I had said before, the governor had important issues arise which could lead to an inter-faction war on the planet. I was the only member of the ministry who could be spared. Or do the Ministorum's Sororitas seek to have a war on this world so shortly after they arrive?" Antonius snapped in return.

"Canonness!" The sharp and annoyed voice of Chrana broke in, "instead of debating with this man who does not have anything of value to provide, I suggest we dedicate this time to prayer to the Emperor. Might he who sits on Terra now have more power over our futures and our fate in our new mission than these...men, do?" Bellolla began snickering, while Antonius and her attendants scoffed in offense which only caused the sororita to break into full laughter.

The Canonness' decision was left ultimately unstated but obvious as she began to pray near silently. Both of her sisters quickly joined in, to the rear one of the minister's advisers winced, and was kicked by one of the Cherubs. Meanwhile the Finance Minister and those closest to him just sat and waited for this stressful and awkward trip to end.

After a significant time of prayer and silence the transport reached it's destination, the rear ramp lowered, the convoy of auto-carriages halting behind it, and all the passengers eagerly leaving. While the Sisters had not allowed their hopes to be too much, the sight they were meet with was nothing less than complete disappointment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Insert bland apology here. "Recently" lost network access and the only other places where i go that have network aren't the best for writing.**

 **Chapter 4**

The entire structure appeared to be seven meters tall, and perhaps twenty meters by twenty five. A number of embrasures dotted the structure's outline, but each was poorly designed and the spacing suggested a even worse internal lay out. The structure's materials also seemed sub-par, certainly not the ceramite which was standard for most imperial bastions.

Bellolla took several steps past her Canoness before using her thrusters to speed ahead, soon shooting out of Vylerine's line of sight. Meanwhile Chrana made a direct line for the front entrance of the structure and forced open it's doors. The sight inside was just as disappointing as outside, the main chamber was a empty hall with only some prayer mats and a acceptable shrine to the God-Emperor. From there three doors showed that this structure had at best three other rooms, a dorm, a kitchen and finally the office for the superior.

"Minister Antonius, I assume that the Order has been given..."

"No." Antonius immediately cut Vylerine off. "Your Order has done nothing to warrant access to any of our planet's resources, and we hold no obligation to provide for Order yet."

Vylerine could only glare at the Minister for a moment. "And you think the Ecclesiarchy and it's good graces is not worth supply and labor?"

"It is not that Canoness. If you'd look behind yourself there are those who would provide for you already. However in our current situation the governor has given the ministers clear instruction. We of the planetary government are currently not to display anything that can be seen as favoritism to any order or faction. As such if I, the Finance Minister, were to provide you with anything beyond what I have already then the other factions would demand more of us causing the political balance to spiral out of control." Antonius explained straightly with a quick nudge towards the small gathering of clerics who had followed the Minister and Sororitas.

Vylerine cast her gaze behind her towards where Antonius had gestured. Indeed there was a small grouping of various priests each with various parchments, scrolls and a few with odd pieces of equipment on hand. "So what you're saying is that the Ecclessiarchy is to provide for it's own. While you're not necessarily helping us, I should be grateful and thank the Emperor that you have at least gotten me in contact with the Churches of your world."

"Indeed. If your Order should need anything more, you will need to speak with the Governor, or at least his daughter, who in the upcoming elector vote is pushing to become his Heir-Elect by vote of the representative lords of the Regions. While none of the ministry, nor the governor himself may help you as of now. His daughter might be open to having those with influence in her debt." The Finance Minister informed as he began to climb into the Repressor.

"Emperor bless your journey minister."

As the Repressor began to pull away the priests compliantly gathered around Canoness Vylerine. The small mob of attendants each clamoring for her attentions. However a series of clicks from her helm saved the Sororita from having to deal with the priests currently around her. Instead Chrana's signal meant that she had something important that needed the Canoness' attention, and in the narrowing distance away Vylerine could see that Bellolla had decided to rejoin her sisters.

With a placating gesture and a quick flourish of her cape Vylerine retreated into the humble structure. Inside she was met by Chrana, the Sororita apparently even more aggravated than before. With a slight grunt the Sororita closed the Mission door before reporting to her superior.

"The structure as it is, is indefensible. The walls are too thin, and there is far too little room to store a proper reliquary let alone an fully stocked armory. However the current building commands good lines of sight for defense, and more importantly the shrine and sanctification is excellent. We will have to build around this position and risk building upward despite this structure's substandard construction."

"The terrain surrounding us will be a issue." Bellolla interjected, slipping in though the doors loudly while the devoted of the Emperor's Faith waited outside. "Clusters of large rocks make for decent approaching cover despite our advantage of elevation. If we wish to withstand an attack we will need to mark our perimeter with a wall, then manually clear the stones on the approach to what should be our primary defensive position."

A indignant grunt met Bellolla's advice. "Ma'am if we do that we will cluster ourselves too close, a decent artillery or mortar barrage will reap horrendous costs from us."

"Not if we have a shield."

"And do you think with this waste we've been given any of the locals will be able to provide us with a shield Bellolla?"

"It's better than allowing the enemy to take advantage of approach vectors with excellent cover to use against us."

The two Celestians began to bicker, igniting their debate over mobility and control over terrain, against fortification and range of fire. If left alone the two would likely continue well into the night. However Vylerine did not have the time to spare to allow the two their chance to argue. With impatient haste the Canoness forced open the doors and addressed the crowd of Ecclesiarchy attendants.

"Is any of your orders capable of acquiring a shield generator capable of defending this entire compound?" The Canoness' voice carried all the authority of her position, and the gravity of the question stunned the attendants, while the uncaring Cherubs continued to fly about guarding their hoard of Ecclesiarchy weaponry as best they could.

Only one priest raised his hand. "My lady, I think the Church of the Divine Will may be best suited to provide for your demands."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The Church of the Divine Will, as Vylerine quickly discovered from the rambling of the crowd of Priests, was the third largest Ecclesairchy Church on Keyan I. The Church of the Divine Will had been a present force on the planetary religious sector for nearly two hundred years and at one point had been vying for the top position but fell out of the public's favor when one of their leading priests had challenged the Governor. However they remained closely tied to many of the planet's primary suppliers of weaponry, the vehicle manufactorums, and with many of the labor leagues.

At first this excited the Canoness, if a church was willing to donate a large supply of labor to the enforcers of the Ecclesiarchy's will then surely the Monastery would be complete well before the arrival of the sisters who would fill out the rank's of Mission. However, several hours of vox-transmitions without the attending priests giving any report to the Canoness left her uneasy.

While they waited Bellolla and Chrana had left the small chapel to watch the activity. Besides their fellow Ecclesiarchy the three sisters knew that there wasn't another human soul for kilometers. The closest human settlement was blurry and difficult to see without an augment or enhancement tool.

"Well Sister do we know if these devotees are worthwhile?" Chrana chided from the side as the leading priest slammed down his receiver and began walking to the gathered Sororitas.

"This doesn't seem to bode well." Bellolla seemed to joke as the Priest approached.

The Priest quickly joined the sisters bowing in respect to them before giving his report. "Sororitas, I apologize but while the Church is able to provide the resources you have requested. Our most sacred of duties has been impeded due to interference by the planetary government. The companies, manfucatorums and traders which the Church of the Divine Will would normally turn to have all been placed into suspicion and are forbidden from conducting large scale business until their names are cleared."

Vylerine only afforded the priest a simple glare. Meanwhile Chrana to her side set slip an enraged growl to which Bellolla added a mirthless chuckle. The answer was becoming far to clear to Vylerine, and she suspected that someone had pulled political strings to arrange this situation. Politics rarely were worthwhile to Vylerine, you either served the Emperor's divine will with the entirety of your being, or you engaged in apostasy, corruption and ultimately if you lived long enough you saw yourself a heretic.

"Priest, I will change out of my armour. I expect a vehicle prepared by the time I have changed. I have to meet with someone who is most likely waiting for me." The command was simple enough, though her sisters seemed confused they stood ready for her command. "Bellolla do what you can to mark out the parameter of our Mission for future use, Chrana see to the reliquary."

"Yes Canoness."

"As you command, Sister."

 **line break**

The approach to the palace was almost as opulent as Vylerine had expected it to be. The Canoness was under no illusion about the righteousness of the imperial nobility. More often than even she would ever have enjoyed admitting, Vylerine had been part of task-forces meant for the sole purpose of finding and terminating Imperial Governors whom had broken faith, treated with xenos, or even called upon the forces of Chaos for their own purposes. While she hoped that she would not have to storm yet another Governor's palace she took note of the barely hidden defenses scattered throughout the approach.

As the vehicle approached, the Sororitas noted the heavy presence of security all around the compound. There were far more guards than most nobility have, most nobles would most likely have upwards to a hundred guards not trusting to have more. That implied a few things, the two most likely either meant this Governor's daughter was foolish thinking more guards alone meant more safety, or that there was a immediate reason to call upon this many guards.

As Vylerine stepped out the vehicle, and the guards subtlety turned their attentions outwards while some with special weaponry tried to aim towards the vehicle with their weapons discreetly, the situation became obvious. The competence of these guards meant something important was taking place. Immediately the Canoness put her spirit on guard, something was afoot.

One of the guards approached, and after a quick inspection, announced that he would escort her to the Noble office. Vylerine compliantly followed the guard, he had taken her sword from her but allowed her to keep her auto-pistol sidearm, it was obvious that her bolt-pistol would had been removed so she had left it in the vehicle. The guard himself was burly and large, his role was obviously to physically challenge any guests who became too unruly.

The noble office was filled with books, if for show or for use Vylerine did not know. In an alcove to the side a sunken bar and table. The Bar clearly stocked with alcohols while the table had an array of foods. However the desk was something else, large, obviously thick, most likely to conceal the armored plating within. The desk though only served as a an accessory to the individual behind it.

She was perhaps one of the more impressive noble's the Canoness had seen in some time. The first thing Vylerine noted was how fit the woman was, something of a rarity among nobles but not always a good sign. Dark hair kept in a practical style, framed a face which certainly could only belong to a noble, a little too aesthetically pleasing. However two things showed the character of the woman across from her. First was that the woman had still not noticed her presence, too engrossed in papers to even look up, the second was when she finally looked up and the Canoness could see the steel in the noblewoman's eyes. It was then that Hellen de la Torre, daughter of the Planetary governor spoke.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"I understand that you are Canoness Vylerine, of the Order of the Jade Heart. May I ask what has given me the distinct pleasure of hosting you this morning?" Hellen de la Torre asked, her voice flat, professional and wholly business oriented. It took the middle aged sister a moment to assess the statement to find what could be her best possible reply.

This was not a combat situation, she could not just give orders, but outside of combat her interactions with non-sisters were limited save for a few notable associations. Vylerine settled for modifying her own manners towards higher clergy to hopefully convey proper respect but independent pride to the Governor's daughter. "It was the will of the Emperor that has brought me esteemed daughter. His divine will has provided me with a mission I must fulfill and there is a difficulty that I, as a lone mortal can not solve alone. My order would be able to continue our holy mission unabated if none of your administrations actions were to thwart the purposes of the Ministorum."

Hellen stared at the Soroita for a long moment before making her reply. "Might I offer you a drink, or perhaps a light snack?" The heir-elect then gestured and moved towards her small bar. After a slight hesitation Vylerine followed her host.

Taking a seat Vylerine watched her host as the woman poured herself a drink then took a place across from the Soroita. It was another quick sip of her beverage before Hellen spoke again. "I take it that you suspect that I am behind the current situation which is preventing your contacts from beginning the expansion of your mission's facilities?"

"Are you not?"

Hellen chuckled, "I indeed am, however it is in no way out of spite to the Ecclessiarchy, only an unhappy side effect." Another sip of the alcohol. "However since we have found ourselves in this position of being unhappily at odds with one another, perhaps we could strike a bargain?"

Vylerine remained still, as unmoved as a mountain against the heir's rouse. However this only earned the Canoness an amused smirk from her counterpart as she drank more deeply of her alcohol.

"I take you would like me to explain more before you would ever consider dealing with me?" An amused snicker slipped past Hellen's lip, nearly causing Vylerine to break her unmoving composure in frustration. "Well, as I told you, this sorry state of affairs has nothing to do between the Ecclesiarchy and myself. Only that you and a potential threat, an enemy of both my family and perhaps of the law of the Imperium itself has made use of the same contacts and resources as your allies on this world." Hellen set her glass aside and leaned in towards the Canoness. "I'm sorry to say that my enforcers will most likely not be able to strike this enemy with enough haste to prevent him from removing all evidence of his collaborators. Until I know which ones are secretly working against this world, then I can not allow any of these individuals to operate unhindered."

The smug behavior as the young woman before her crossed her legs caused Vylerine to subtlety clench her fist. "But if you and your sisters were to strike first, before my enforcers could begin their preparations, before any spies have a chance to warn Sir Grothard then I'm certain that you could prevent him from destroying the evidence linking him to his allies." The Heiress smirked once more. "And for you, it would be little more than a training exercise, and I will make it a trivial matter to get the supplies you need."

The offer was clear enough, though the Heir-Elect clearly was not presenting Vylerine with everything, if she fought in place of the Heiress' troops to put down this Sir Grothard then the Sororitas would have their support returned to them, if not then the Governor's daughter would continue blocking the Ecclesiarchy's allies from providing what Vylerine and her sisters needed.

"I need to prepare my sisters." The Canoness declared standing abruptly.

A look of triumph overtook the Heir-Elect, "I see we have a deal then, a Valkyrie will be provided for your use in this mission. I trust you will be victorious Canoness, by the Emperor's will."

Vylerine did not stop to respond as she marched out of the room, only uttering a hasty, "As he wills indeed" as she left.

* * *

 **Sorry for the late upload all, and for it being short...i was lazy and let life be a problem.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The interior of the Valkyrie was cramped as they always were, Bellolla was hunched forward in what could only be described a painful angle, allowing her jump pack room. The individual thrusters of the device making subtle adjustments based on constant unseen commands from the ever smiling Seraphim. Next to her sat Chrana, the Palatine's bolter with it's Sarissa combat blade attachment gleaming in glow of the overhead lights and her reserve weapon, a Meltagun carefully maintained and sanctified in her previous monastery, was strapped to her lower back, it's holy purpose a nearly tangible aura. Vylerine herself was only armed with her bolter, which mirrored Chrana's own, and her power sword, though the blade was almost unnecessary for a mission of this caliber.

Both Sisters sat waiting for their orders, or even explanation, from their Canoness, and now Vylerine questioned what she even could tell her sisters. "We are about to deploy against the idolater who has resulted in our Mission's construction being delayed. If all goes well we will be able to prove him and his accomplices heretics, and at worse we will remove him before he can cause any more issue for the Ecclesiarchy on this world."

It was a short silence before Vylerine's two Battle Sisters responded. "How shall we proceed Canoness?" was all Chrana replied with, while Bellolla grinned wider, pulling her two bolt-pistols from their holsters.

"We're deploying onto the roof of the target's central headquarters. His personal offices should be seven stories down from the roof. We should be launching our attack at the same time the local enforcers and Arbites begin a sudden deployment. Our task is not the elimination or capture of enemy forces but instead evidence to prove their treason and to put their allies to the sword with."  
Chrana's helmet gave nothing away but she quickly gave her own advice. "They'll station enough forces to make our strike against the central office impossible to complete in time if we take a standard route."

"Which is why we'll take a detour after attacking the main stairwell." Bellolla nearly shouted, her teeth showing through her smile. Before any further plans could be drawn the drop light of the Valkyrie lit up.

"Bellolla!" With the single word command the Seraphim rose and lept out the still opening rear ramp of the Valkyrie. Shortly after the Seraphim Chrana and her Canoness charged the still lowering repel lines descending from a anchor point to the Valkaryie's rear.

* * *

The first sight of the engagement was clear enough. Six targets aimed various autoguns at the three descending sisters. However Bellolla's opening salvo put five bolt's out, two instantly ending the life of one unfortunate foe, the third decapitating the second fatality of the night, and the final two forcing two more targets to duck away into cover.

With little weapons fire accosting them the two trailing sisters hit the ground hard, then took time to line their Godwyn-De'as bolters at the enemy before opening fire. Each let loose a burst of four rounds, significant overkill for the two targets who were still unfortunate enough to still be in the open. With only two foes left the Seraphim superior jetted above one of the last enemy's cover, descending upon him with the weight of her power armour, followed by the power of two bolt pistols. The last opponent, lining a shot for Bellolla's exposed head found himself soon being bisected by Chrana's Sarissa, and with simple brutality the Palatine thrust the fist wide blade through her opponent's skull, and with a forceful pull removed her bolter from the corpse.

While the last two of the roof-guards were being dispatched Vylerine charged the access door, throwing her entire weight behind her as she hit the barrier breaking through easily. Inside the Canoness could see that this was the central stair-system. Across from her was the platform for the next level down, three men with stubrifles and camouflage emerging from it's door. The fourth of these opponents never emerged as quick fire from the Canoness ended him before he could join his comrades in taking cover by the armoured railing and firing upwards towards the Canoness.

These three opponent's were doomed to immediate failure when they engaged the Daughter's of the Emperor. An frag grenade flew over the gap between the two levels and landed among the three men. The resulting explosion threw one of the targets over the railing, and splattered the remains of the second against the wall. The third met death four seconds later as Bellolla's jump pack carried her across the divide and next to the stunned fool. Two seconds after that Vylerine and Chrana caught up with the Seraphim.

Three Sororitas however stood as clear targets to the second level down's gathering defenders and a hail of Stub fire forced the Sororitas into cover. Chrana and Vylerine attempted to scatter the foes with a sweep of sustained fire, but the enemy used their own cover well and suffered no casualties. The Sisters of Battle had little time, as alarms and sounds coming from below signaled a significant force charging up the stairwell.

It was in this moment Vylerine made what she would consider her first field decision as Canoness. With a quick tap of Bellolla's shoulder, she gestured to the floor beneath them and beyond the foes on the level they were engaged with. With a flash of a smile, the Seraphim immediately obeyed, making a grunt of effort that was clearly more for show than actual effort Bellolla threw herself over the railing, allowing herself to fall down the divide between levels. After falling past the next floors defenders the Seraphim jump pack activated allowing the sister to reach her objective past the eight defenders.

The sound of immediate combat told Vylerine that Bellolla was already engaged with their next foes. Vylerine next gave a suppresive signal to Chrana, who immediately began to target the enemy with fire to suppress any targets who wished to fire. Then giving herself to the Emperor and taking only a few forward steps, the Canoness threw herself across the divide.

By the time she had crossed the gap, Chrana had reduced the ten defenders to only four. Now only three remained, as the Canoness' heel dug into the skull of the defender she had coincidentally landed on. With a quick single handed swipe of her Bolter to her right Vylerine embedded her Sarissa into the neck of one of the three, and a pull of the trigger filled the second with bolt shells. Drawing her power-sword with her free off hand the Canoness simultaneously used the blade's tip to make a shallow back-handed stab into the lung of the third and final opponent to her other side.

Following her execution of the second level defenders, Vylerine cast her gaze over her new cover and down to the third level. Bellolla had dispatched the roughly six foes whom she had initially encountered and now was pinned between the corner for the next stairway down and the door into that level where at least another heretic fired from.

In response Vylerine leveled her bolter at the door way as Chrana charged past her to join the Seraphim on the next level. A precise shot later and the heretic in the door was dispatched, leaving Bellolla free to hold back the defenders attempting to push up from below, and the Canoness was now open to join her sisters on the third level down. The third level where she planned to make their detour before they became trapped by the ever increasing defenders.

As Vylerine and Bellolla pushed into the level checking corners and kicking open doors, Chrana pulled one of her grenades and waited. Vylerine only heard the grenade strike the ground, before the blast of the incendiary and the following screams told her everything she needed to know. Several seconds later the Canoness found a clear room with what looked to be three support beams embedded into the walls. "Chrana, Melta, make us a path."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Chrana obeyed her Canoness immediately pulling her Melta and firing the weapon into the floor and slowly began to cut a circle in the flooring wide enough to allow the Sisters access. Once clear, Vylerine ordered Bellolla into the opening, and the Seraphim immediately obeyed. After a tense moment Vylerine ordered Chrana through and once the way was open descended herself.

Seeing no immediate enemies on this floor Vylerine formed her plan. "Chrana, again." She commanded, "If the next floor is clear we will drop another floor, then press to the stairwell again. Chrana at the stair you will cut off enemy reinforcement from above. Bellolla, you shall strike ahead and cut off the heathens coming from bellow. I will press towards the seventh level opening and clear the approach."

With their plan set Chrana fired her Melta again, and again swept the stream of the weapon in a circle. With their path cleared the three Sororitas descended quickly, Vylerine leading the decent this time only to find yet another empty room, but sounds of rushing feet coming from outside. Moving quickly the Canoness found a large piece of furniture and quickly moved it to block the only door to the room, and as she did so her sisters descended.

With a quick nudge of her head, Vylerine had Chara begin burning her way to the final level. Meanwhile the Canoness took out a grenade, a strip of parchment, and two wax seals. Reciting the prayer of vengeance the Sororita began wrapping the parchment around her now primed grenade while applying the wax seals to the door and to the wall next to it. Should the enemy now pounding at the door actually gather their wits enough to breach the door the seal will be broken allowing the grenade to serve it's purpose.

Task completed the Canoness turned finding that her sisters had descended ahead of her. With a hurried pace she dropped to the sixth floor down. As she descended Vylerine landed amidst a scene of butchery, nine foes slain and one more which Bellolla was currently strangling while Chrana secured the door firing at unseen targets.

A buzz at her ear told her that someone else was in range to communicate with the Canoness on her secure Ministorum frequency. "This is Arbiter Garroth, my enforcers and I have breached the main floor and are still in need to ascend twelve flights before we reach the target floor. Have you secured the objective?"

Vylerine thundered forward to join Chara at the door, an explosion rippling from above, and once there she added her bolter to Chara's. Eighteen targets waited at the hallway end, one with a heavy stubber. "We are nearly to the final stair to target level. However you're early." She spoke into her own headset while taking aim for the heavy stubber, stepping into the gunfire filled hall.

"I accelerated my timetable. We suspected that the informant had already suspected our actions." Came a distorted response, nearly lost to the sounds of battle and Vylerine's bolter as the shells left her weapon to exact the emperor's bloody vengeance on the heavy stubber and the fool wielding it. The Shells tearing the metal and rending the man's flesh stripping organs from bone, and shattering his spine.

"Damned... Sisters praise the Emperor and beg for him to grant you speed!" Canoness Vylerine shouted, now advancing down the hall, her bolter firing at full auto, targets finding their body ripped apart piece by blood soaked piece.

With her order both Chrana and Bellolla began the hymns of judgment, lyrics filled with condemnation and spite giving viciousness to the three Sororitas' attacks. And where before the first verse twelve targets remained, by it's end only five stood unharmed, while the rest were quickly bleeding to death with their hands or knees blown away by bolter fire. With their approach as clear as she suspected it would ever be Vylerine gave the order to advance with a simple gesture.

Chrana lead the charge, her Sarissa being buried deep into the flesh of the first man to block her advance, and two more blown apart by her furious emptying of her current clip. Following after Bellolla finished the final two with precise shots from her pistols.

With the hall clear Chrana continued her charge, breaking through the door at the hall's end. The Emperor favored the three Sororitas as the lobby was clear and the door to the stairwell currently unguarded, through the distant sound of combat and shouting suggested that there would be a significant presence of combatants filling the stairwells. With practiced gestures Vylerine delivered her orders to her sisters, advance and purify.

Bellolla was first through the doorway, and immediately her jump pack ignited throwing her across the gap to the target floor. Chrana was next, and diving to the left the Sororitas took post next to the stairway from above already firing upon the incoming foes. Shortly after Vylerine stormed down towards the target level, her blade cutting through any who stood in her way while her bolter cut through any too cowardly to meet her blade. In the opposite corner Bellolla has already downed nine foes and was prepared for any oncoming heretics, with short point-blank bursts she felled any who came too close while erratic fire suppressed any who tried to advance from the level below. With her opening Vylerine approached the door, only to find it sealed and shielded with reinforced plate.

With a tap of her comm the Canonness gave her next orders. "Hold, I need time to create our opening. Thin their ranks as much as you may."

Besides the Canonness Bellolla pinned the enemies below who seemed reluctant to focus their efforts above. On the floor they came from Chrana was faced with the full weight of the enemy. Already the stairs were filled with the gore of shredded corpses, and now more than two dozen foes lined the rail above firing a heavy suppressive fire. However Chrana's armour was blessed armour of the Sororitas and with her helm she shrugged off the weight of the enemies fire, allowing her to throw a frag grenade up to the enemy causing them to dive away and one to accidentally leap to his death attempting to avoid the coming explosion.

The explosion also lead to the enemy to rush down the stair, firing as they approached. Chrana though blocked their way her bolter cutting through flesh and bone, and once the enemy came close enough, with her finger not releasing the trigger, thrust her Sarissa through the first to come. This was followed with a wide swipe of the still firing bolter which decapitated the second foe, while the bolts removed the final three.

"Sisters fall in, the way is open, let us meet their lord."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The passage into the administration offices of the facility was open, and excluding a small clutch of guards which the Sororitas swiftly swept aside, was virtually undefended. The illuminators had been disabled, casting the aria in darkness, however Chrana took the lead, the auto-senses of her helm easily cutting through the darkness. Vylerine and Bellolla both had their lamps ready, attached to their pauldrons, however neither activated theirs knowing that the light could well give away their positions to any waiting ambushers.

The swift advance of the Sororitas was unchallenged however until they reached the administrative-secretarate desk outside of the Noble's office. The gold lettering on the wooden door itself announced it's owner audaciously. Sir Grothard could even be heard beyond the door, while a lone woman stood to the side trembling in fear of the judgment of the emperor the Sororitas represented.

Vylerine quickly took command. "Bellolla, the wench. Chrana break it down!" Chrana immediately complied ramming through the door, while Bellolla cornered the panicking girl and with a firm grip held her in place. On the other side of the door Chrana had barreled through, and it was evident that Grothard had attempted some form of resistance. The man lay groaning in pain at the Palatine's feet, while his hand and the toxic needle pistol in it lay in a red pool on his desk.

With growing trepidation the Canonness noted the garbage pail next to the Noble's desk, a small fire destroying whatever papers he had thrown into it. "Report!"

"He was disposing papers, he was opening the safe when I entered. After he tried to resist I disarmed him." Chrana quickly informed her Canonness. The small safe freshly opened at the back of the room almost glowed with the riches, reflecting the light of the glow globles of the room. However if the small package of papers in the safe were not what the misanthrope was burning then what was?

Haste-fully the Soroitas cast her gaze across the space only spotting a open file cabinet.

With a long-suffering growl Vylerine turned to Bellolla and her captive, giving Chrana dismissive permission to attend to her captive. With her hard glare focused solely on the captive woman. With her scarred portion of her face turned towards the trembling captive the Canonness began to make demands of the secretary with all the conviction of Redemptionist Preacher. "You are currently damned for your association with this man. Tell me what you know, for the chance to redeem yourself in the sight of our glorious Emperor and perhaps when you face judgment for your portion in this filth's crimes he might take mercy upon you. What did Grothard do before we arrived? What is currently burning in that bin?"

The frightened girl capitulated immediately, desperation tinging her voice. "He was pulling files from his short storage drawer. He stores information with short term relevance or that he wants to phase out quickly. Like the deals he has recently formed with a number of lords and the" The confession was cut short as several shots rang out, the girl's head snapped to the side as brain matter exploded out the side. In reaction Bellolla snapped her gauntlet up to block her head while her thrusters sent her straight into the concealment of the desk.

Down the hall a force of enemies had gathered and began unleashing a barrage of slugs. The nine foes must have cautiously followed the sisters and chosen now to attack with the sister's attentions focused elsewhere. Chrana had already set herself to protecting the captive, this left the foe to Vylerine and Bellolla. The Canoness joined the Seraphim in her cover, Bellolla was hunched to the side with a pained growl giving Vylerine reason to worry.

"Bellolla, report."

The Sororita turned to her Canoness, a gouge of missing flesh scrapping across her temple showing where the enemy had hit her while blood seeped from her skull. "I need a moment Canoness, I need to inject some Stimm, the wound hit right to spark unusual pain." The Seraphim quickly reached into her supply belt and grabbed a syringe for a quick injection. Once injected the Seraphim grinned widely once again before using her thrusters to flip over the desk firing her bolt pistols wildly at the enemies. While this fire was inaccurate it did grant some slight suppression for Vylerine to take advantage of.

With a quick snap of her Bolter the Canoness fired a burst of three rounds, each traveling up the body of her target. Nine enemies became eight as one of their number was rendered nearly unrecognizable as the bolts shredded his flesh. However with one of their own lost the enemy quickly responded, seeking out cover, the enemy returned with their own suppressive fire. The volume of fire forcing Bellolla to seek new cover in spite of her power armour.

The enemy were at an advantage, the sisters had to defend their position. Bellolla was still bleeding from her head wound, and Chrana had to dedicate herself to protecting the Sororita's prize, lease the hostage escape or bleed to death. All while the foes had relatively good concealment to cover their approach. If the enemy possessed grenades and closed enough to use them Vylerine knew the result, the three Sororitas would not be able to hold.

A sudden blast shocked everyone in the conflict. Vylerine and Bellolla were uncertain for only a moment before firing at the enemy. The blast had stunned the eight targets, two stood with hand's over their ears while one seemed to stumble in a confused retreat. Bellolla and her Canoness began placing bolts into those who were exposed but still remaining near their cover. However those foolish enough to expose themselves entirely were not saved from judgment as several loud cracks from Imperial Shotguns as Arbitrator Enforcers stormed the enemy position. After the Shock Maul wielding enforcers had reached the last survivors of the vicious barrage, several vicious strikes and clashes left only one survivor.

However without confirmation of the Enforcer's loyalties and understanding of their position the Sororitas needed to exercise caution. With her Bolter trained down the hallway Vylerine shouted her challenge. "By the Holy Writ of the Lectio Divinitatus, Canoness Vylerine commands, stand forth and let your faith be known!" Now the Enforcers would have to declare themselves least the Sororitas attack, with the knowledge that they as heathens had refused to pronounce their faith.

"Sororitas stand down. I am Eran Alexios lead Arbitrator of this investigation and of Keyan. Do you have Grothard in custody?" A resolute voice commanded from across the hall.

"We do. Come alone and we will release him to your custody, then my Sororitas and I will request passage to leave this facility." This answer was met with a long and worrisome delay.

"I can not acquiesce you Canoness. For the sake of this investigation I will require your full debriefing immediately upon transfer of the prisoner. While I can allow you and your sisters to leave afterwards I must insist upon this." Vylerine wanted to leave already, however using her position to clash with Arbites who thought themselves above her holy mission was not something she should partake in yet.

"This I will allow."

Immediately upon her acceptance a lone Arbite strode forward, rather young looking for someone of his position, the Arbite looked more in place with the actors of a Picter Arbite-Drama rather than an actual Arbite. His stride told of confidence, though Vylerine knew the manacles in the man's hands would be of no use. "Take me to the scum."

* * *

It took the Sisters several minutes, minutes which must have felt a trial for Bellolla as she calmly smiled and delivered her even voiced report, even as her bleeding continued giving difficulty the medical attentions of Chrana who was trying to seal the wound.

"And that is when the Emperor's providence brought you to us Arbitrator." Bellolla finished, leaving Eran Alexios' Auto-quill racing across the parchment to transcribe what the Sororitas had provided. The Arbitrator just sighed as the machine finished, before standing up from behind Grothard's desk.

"Is there anything more you wish to include in the Official report?" He asked as he grabbed his shotgun, slung it over his shoulder, and then grabbed his prisoner's shoulder to remove him. Vylerine weighed her options for only a moment, with a barely notable expression of concentration.

"Only that he has successfully destroyed some small measure of evidence." Vylerine provided.  
With a shove he started Grothard forwards. "Thank you Sororitas. Hellen also would express her gratitude as well, if she were here." And with that the Sisters were left alone and free to leave to return to their Mission, something the Sisters set to with eagerness.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **?**

"Are you a Damned Idiot?! I made you! I made am the one who built your network and I'M the one whose put you and your twisted little freaks in place for your damned plot."

"NO! Don't you dare take that tone with ME! Pretending you have things under control, you clearly don't have anything under control! The SORORITAS got to Grothard, and if he was nosy like a idiot he's got something connecting us. And might I remind you IF WE are connected then YOU are the one damned, while I can slip by relatively unscathed."

"And you're certain..."

"So the timescale is being accelerated. We need to act before the investigation starts making the connections."

"No, doing that..."

"Will you listen to me you ideologue! If you just claim the investigators it'll..."

"Yes, subterfuge is coming into play here. My spy in the Arbites will sabotage the investigation as best he can. Meanwhile you need to start cleaning shop, the better a front you put forth for the foreseeable future the easier time we will have as the Warlords either give us their support, or withhold their support from our enemies."

"Yes, everything will proceed as we have prepared."

 **Line Break**

Vylerine eagerly awoke from her rest. Excitement rushed the Sororita's prayers, something she could already feel her guilt eating away at her for, and thus she chose to don a sackcloth tunic to wear under her garbs. The rough material bringing her discomfort and even pain under her usual garments, would be penance enough.

However, even suitably dressed the Canoness couldn't hide her excitement from a experienced eye. She couldn't keep her excited haste from accelerating her past the Adepts and Acolytes still putting the finishing touches to nearly a year's worth of labor. Indeed, a year since the Heir-Elect of Governor Hector had opened up the resources that the Canoness needed to upgrade her mission facility to a full Commandry. And with the full support of the planet's cults including the fervent support of the Church of the Divine Will, the Commandry had been completed within the year.

The grounds had been expanded from the small shrine that had stood before. The main structure had been expanded into a single square complex with the original main door now being the entry to the Commandry's main courtyard. The main building now stood three stories tall, with still another story under construction. The Fourth Story would house the main battlements, complete with servo-skull operated Anti-Air, and automated Heavy Bolters to screen any incoming hostiles.

Beyond the main structure was open space for nearly fifty meters in each direction, at the end of the clear ground was the first wall. Three Stories tall the main wall was the main defense of the compound. Thick, and covered with automated Bolter arrays and servitor mounted multi-meltas, and entirely within the protective barrier of the shield protecting the facility, the wall would be nearly impenetrable to any of the forces currently on the planet effectively allowing but a few Sororitas to hold the compound by themselves. Lastly at the bottom of the hill and standing only slightly taller than the main wall stood the outer wall. While the wall was thin, it marked the outer most reach of the main wall's defenses and blinded enemies without from seeing the defenses within.

However the structure meant little to Vylerine a fortress was just a fortress to the Sororitas and next to the value which was the devoted of the Emperor and the purity of faith the building meant nothing. No the young Canoness was instead reduced to being little better than a child on Emperor's day by the truth of what this morning brought. Today the Sororitas of of the Commandry were due to arrive nearly three hundred sisters would soon crowd this sanctified land filling it with the echoing sounds countless hymns and devoted service. To be surrounded by true sororitas once again, sisters who understood the field of battle and the power of the divine Emperor filled Vylerine with excitement.

With a energetic pace Vylerine made her way outside the fortress, personally overlooking the field she and her sisters, along with the serfs and devoted servants sent by the Ecclesiastical cults of the planet, had cleared for the coming dropship and it's precious cargo of Sororitas. Only fifteen meters distant from the clearing the expectant Canoness used a small mirror, one she often used for a multitude of purposes ranging from medicae or checking around corners during particularly lethal engagements, to the occasional bout of vanity. At this moment the vanity was allowed to win as Vylerine used the mirror to inspect herself.

Her armor, covered in golden scripture and gold inlaid artistic depictions of the iconography of the Imperial Saints and the Emperor's loyal sons, gleamed in the light. The various purity seals on the armor, their parchments covered in both unintelligible Lingua-Technis and divine scriptures, drifted slightly in the gentle wind sweeping the open rock filled fields. While the items best denoting the Canoness rank held by Vylerine, the Mantle of Ophilia embedded into her pauldron and her blessed cloak, struck a imposing image behind her.

After a few short moments of impatient waiting Vylerine could sense a familiar presence join at her left side. The cold brooding of Vylerine's Palatine, Chrana, was palpable, the air of seriousness radiating off the fully armored woman making her easily the most recognizable presence Vylerine had ever felt at her side.

"Took you long enough Canoness. Though you do make a more dignified and pious pose than what Bellolla claimed you would." The second commented from her Canoness' side.

"As if I would ever stoop so lowly as to give the wrong first impression to our covenant. Though speaking of Bellolla, where is she? I would have thought she would have also liked to have taken to greeting our new sisters." Was Vylerine's dignified response, after the Canoness had taken a moment to brush off Chrana's comment.

"Bellolla wanted to inspect the compound. The gardens, chapel and defenses needed a personal touch so she volunteered. She should be here before the dropship arrives though."

"Actually I am here now!" A risen voice declared as Bellolla raced to her canoness' side, her armored robes slightly marked with dirt from the Mission's gardens. Her short and soft gasps of breath revealing the hurried and exhausting pace their Sister must have been using. The sight of the Brown haired sister gave Vylerine a smile, as the woman's typical almost constant smile was instead replaced by a light panting.

"Careful Bellolla, if you give our sisters a impression of lax rules I will have to punish you severely." Vylerine joked.

"If you were going to come out dressed like that you shouldn't have come at all." Chrana's sneer could be felt through her helmet.

"Leave her be Chrana, today is a day of celebration and success. She holds right to be here alongside us." Vylerine admonished the stern sister.

"Understood my Cannoness, if you command i'll flagellate myself in repentance tonight." Chrana stated, her polished armor giving away nothing of what the sister might have been thinking at the moment.

"Minimally Chrana, there wasn't enough flaw with your logic to warrant anything more than minor reflection. Besides-" Vylerine's response was cut short as a large ship broke the sky. The vessel was massive, a work of Imperial might more than capable of carrying the three hundred Sisters of the Sororitas, and entirely suitable for carrying the sisters, the Mission's vehicles and the entire reliquary.

The pressure displacement from the carriers engine thrust stirred up a great wind. The buffeting pressures causing Vylerine's cape to fly back, almost pulling her back a step. Beside the Cannoness, Chrana and Bellolla both shielded themselves from a dense dirt cloud.

Beyond the dust the vessel began it's landing procedure. Mechanical legs lowered and bore the weight of the mighty vessel. As it's forward ramp descended, facing toward the Cannoness and her companions, the dust was broken. Immediately Vylerine could see the sisters inside gathering into orderly rows with their Superiors standing in-front of them, and before all them stood the Sister Hospitaller of the Sororitas, her medical garb easily distinguishing her from the others.

It was only after the Sororitas began marching down the ramp did the Cannoness begin to suspect something was amiss. The faces were too young, the Sisters movements while certainly parade ready did not in any, but the Hospitaller, hold themselves with the certainty nor awareness of a veteran of war.

It was only after the Canoness laid eyes on the first of the 'superiors' that she realized the reality. She had been sent not some or even many of the newest Sororitas of the Order, rather she had been assigned them all, and the first face, the first eyes she could meet were a grave reminder of her past... of the one sin she could never forgive herself for even if the Emperor himself had.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The girl walked forward, only the Hospitaller marched ahead of her in the procession. Beside her the Militant Advance of the rest of the detachment marched, each of them was clearly younger than their typical counterpart. No, not only did a ghost come to haunt the Canonness, the entire force was nothing but children. Inside her armor Vylerine could feel herself trembling, fear, rage or excitement she could not decide.

Finally the procession reached the Canonness, and the Hospitaller stepped forward announcing herself and the lower ranking sisters with her. "Canonness Vylerine may the Emperor guide and bless your leadership. I am Zoie of the Order of The Cleansing Water, of the Covenant Prioris. I thank you for your hospitality and have taken on the honor of introducing you to the Sororitas of your command. My Canonness may I introduce you to the new Sororitas of the Keyan Mission. Each sister has been hand picked by the Prioress or the Arch-Deacon assigned to support her."

The Hospitaller continued to speak, though the eager young eyes, and the almost nervousness of the youth behind her already gave away the reality. While these girls may be talented enough to be skipped past Constantia Advance stage of their training and made directly into Sisters of Battle none of them had the experience born skill Vylerine was hoping the see. And in front of all of them still stood that aggravating face.

"And now my Canonness if I may introduce the sisters assigned to lead your new Sororitas under the guidence of yourself and the Superiors. First is Sister Ogina." The Hospitaller gestured to one of the fifteen leading sisters, a dark skinned girl with steadfast steps. From there the Zoie continued to name off the Sisters, each was unremarkable besides their youth almost forgettable. "And Canonness if I may introduce the three lead most Sororitas of the unit who each have been encouraged to seek your own divine mentor-ship. First is Sister Katira who earned the envy of the Tempest Scions."

The girl was only remarkable in how unremarkable she appeared, someone who could be easily mistaken for any of the other sisters on the field. Afterwards the Hospitaller gestured to a incredibly short Sister, standing maybe to the chests of the Sisters around her. "And if I may introduce my Canonness, Mirael who is noted for single-handedly directly engaging a fortified heretic position, complete with heavy ordinance, in a headlong engagement and returning successfully."

After displaying these sisters, Zoie walked to the final of the battle sisters, the one with that face that aggravated Vylerine. Before Zoie could speak the girl stepped forward and spoke for herself, "Battle Sister Adala, my Cannoness, promoted to Elohiem Advance due to service with the Ordo Hereticus while still a acolyte and for taking emergency command in combat against forces of the Arch-enemy." The self-identified Adala stated, while bowing with the sign of the Aquila.

Vylerine immediately responded, the back of her armored hand connecting to the face of the arrogant youth. As Adala sprawled on the ground caught by surprise and in pain Vylerine allowed herself a sneer of contempt before returning to her absolute neutrality. "Sister Zoie was granted the blessing of your introduction. You, child, were not given the license to speak. As Cannoness of the Keyan Mission of the Jade Rose, I will not tolerate this. Speak without our consent, and without necessity again and I will see you removed from the order militant or even executed." Vylerine growled with a heavy dose of inevitability.

Those eyes, the offense in their presence and the look of them even as they glared back at Vylerine. Adala wouldn't defy her Cannoness that much was certain, no the glare was one of offense and pain, one that had a understanding most fools never held. Vylerine did not know if she could feel proud for a sister so clearly already broken of any form of arrogance despite youth's achievements, or if her revulsion would win out preventing her from seeing a Sister who might have a promising future.

"Stand." Vylerine ordered. As the young Adala quickly snapped up and Vylerine's fist met her other side of her face. "I said stand, not spring." With that statement Vylerine cast her cold gaze at the gathered young Sororitas. "To disobey your Cannoess is to display apostasy against the Emperor! I will not tolerate any such disobedience from my Mission, Understood!" A chorus of assent immediately answered Vylerine.

Vylerine cast her gaze at the Hospitaller already at her knees next to the now heavily bleeding Adala, "Zoie, she is to be at the front of choir tonight. I never struck her, if we see any sign I will find a punishment for you. Adala I think you might look decent with some make-up, see me after final prayer." Vylerine forced a tender smile.

After spitting out some blood, and with Zoie struggling to check the girls jaw something almost certainly dislocated after two blows from a powered armored fist, the girl answered. "Yes my Cannoness. Should how much should I flagellate?"

"Twice what you ever did as a Acolyte and twice again for your failure as a leader. Nothing more, Nothing less. But not until after we speak." Vylerine answered before the sound of a Thick Tight voice rose behind the Sororitas. "Cannoness Techpriest Imm3s has sent a summons for you!" A Mission servant cried out.

Upon hearing this cry Vylerine could only feel her temper flair. "Bellolla lead them and assign chambers." And as the Cannoness turned to return to the mission she could feel Chrana fall into step behind her.

"You think this wise Cannoness? They've only just arrived, their discipline might be lax but even we were lax." Chrana tried to advise, her voice always sharp, even when coming from the vox-grill of her helm.

"No it wasn't but it was still my decision and I will stick to it. They clearly have potential but I'm to be their Cannoness, not some mother to them. As such I must be harsh and we must remain pure, any kindness should only come after our service to the Imperium and even that comes after our most important task of upholding the Emperor's divine rule. "

"Ave Imperator"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Vylerine had never seen Bellolla so excited the woman seemed to radiate joy, while her slumped shoulders and eyes exposed the exhaustion that she felt. While Vylerine had secluded herself to her office the Seraphim had guided each sister to her chamber, and seeing the other woman now Vylerine could simply be lost in her own amusement.

However such simple moments could not be allowed to last as Holy duties needed to be performed. "Bellolla, enough, take yourself to the showers and report back once you've fully armored yourself."

Vylerine watched as Bellolla immediately snapped to react saluting with the Aquila and then turning to leave. "Wait." Vylerine ordered, her considerations for building both unit cohesion and testing her new Sororitas. "Order Katira, Ogina, and Mirael to don armor before you leave to shower. I have a errand to perform after tonight's choir, so also inform the Sororitas that Choir shall happen early tonight, and send Adala to me now."

"Yes Cannoness." And as such Bellolla was gone, her Cannoness' orders her highest priority for the immediate future, outside of course maintaining the Emperor's faith.

Vylerine was not afforded much time to herself from when Bellolla left and the inevitable arrival of Adala occurred. In the time alone Vylerine was capable at least of selecting tonight's venue, a song of Vostroyan melodic heritage, 'The hymn for the Primarch's Fury' written by the devout noble Basil Poledouris. Simple enough at first, but with some changes in tone and with the tinting of the Vostryan's low gothic to make what should be a simple song far more complex.

After the selection of the night's song Vylerine had just enough time to collect some of the necessary vestments to remind the pompous tech-priestess exactly whom she dared insult. To ignore the summons of the Tech-priestess was tempting but the Cannoness knew that to ignore the priestess was likely to only cause the heathen to behave more exorbitantly.

Even as the last of the sigils was carefully placed onto her armor, Vylerine could hear the chime at her door. With a simple command Vylerine brought Adala into her office, and the young Sororitas immediately knelled before her cannoness, the sign of the aquila made over her chest, silent, waiting.

With a gesture Vylerine made Adala rise to her feat and inspected the Sororita. To Zoie's credit between the, albeit obvious, makeup and her medical attentions one would not realize how brutalized Adala's face had been and instead might mistake her for a young, inexperienced, woman trying to impress a suitor.

"Have you come to understand your position Adala? Do you comprehend why I must strike you?" Vylerine demanded, willing her presence to dominate the younger woman.

"Yes my Cannoness, I behaved above my rank and without your consent." Adala replied, practiced humility in her voice. Humility which Vylerine knew was not satisfactory to her demands. Humility that those eyes could never have enough to satisfy Vylerine. It took harsh self control for Vylerine to not strike the girl again for her lack of true, proper, humility.

"I have need for you, and unfortunately I currently see no possibility of replacing you. So until you make your next grievous error you will retain your position. However for now you are confined to the compound and your sisters will take your position and responsibilities in the field until you prove yourself." Vylerine commanded, her voice and glare challenging Adala to respond in any way, to defy her and give her what she was looking for.

"I am not worthy of such mercy Cannoness, I shall seek to honor the Emperor and bring myself to be worthy of your kindness."

Vylerine allowed herself to glare at the youth for a moment. "Go you have choir to prepare for."

The main chapel now was a still small but worthy place to worship the Emperor, and despite nearly three hundred Sororitas within it still felt spacious enough to hold more. Vylerine of course took a seat while in her armor on a elaborate wooden seat meant to hold her in her armor but which could also be quickly padded to give comfort to the unarmored. Bellolla had taken her own place ready to conduct the instruments and Sororitas. Chrana,meanwhile, lurked towards the back keeping watch from where Vylerine could not see and listening for imperfection.

To the side stood Zoie, the Hospitaller casting a motherly gaze over the assembled Brides of the Emperor. In a group to the side stood the trio of Orgina, Mireal, and Katira stood in their armor likely feeling slightly uncomfortable, and just standing ahead of them looking shamed stood Adala. Though through her shame the girl still look ready and eager.

Vylerine gave the opening rites, then named the song, and gave Adala the signal to begin. With some low deep notes the song began while the few instruments built eventually setting a slow pace as the voices of the Sororitas began to build eventually breaking into a almost celebratory sounding praise of the Emperor's majesty before settling into a uplifting but more solemn retelling of a fictional tale of faith and service to the Emperor while in the cold of space and facing unfeeling horrors, always circling back to the driving glory and inevitability of the Emperor's victory and the Imperium's might.

As the song concluded Vylerine delivered the final rites of the night before finally delivering her order of the night sending the new Sororitas back to their chambers where they would engage in final prayers, reflection, and lastly rest.

After minutes of the Sororitas exiting the chapel in orderly lines only the Cannoness, her Palatine, Seraphim Superior and the three Sororita superiors remained. Vylerine gave the assembled Sororitas a quick glance over. "We're prepared, do not let the Mechanicum whore fool you, whatever she has to say is of little to no consequence. I will meet her, reject her absurd offers and ramblings and then we shall return for our needed rest." Vylerine stated flatly to which the elder two sororitas answered with their own bemused praises to the Emperor. Thusly Vylerine set out to the Astropath's spire located in the capital, setting in motion the events which would see worlds burn.


End file.
